Welcome Back
by embracetheweird16
Summary: If this was the greeting she would get every time she came home from a business trip, Hinata couldn't wait for the next one. (First NaruHina Lemon)


Two days and sixteen hours she'd spent away from home for a stupid convention for Hyuga Corp. Time she could have spent home with her new husband in their apartment and not a room full of old men. Sighing she adjusted the strap of her duffel bag and reached into the pocket of her dress and opened the door. As she entered the smell of ramen invaded her nostrils making her stomach clench. She sometimes forgot how dangerous it was to leave her husband with no cooking expertise whatsoever home alone.

Pulling her lower lip into her mouth she bit it softly and approaches the kitchen with caution, following the sound of harsh curses and the smell of burning fish. Pressing a small hand to the door she opened it tediously, eyes wide in expect ion of disaster, she was unfortunately not disappointed.

In all his above six feet blonde glory, her husband of two months stood. Back facing her to the stove stirring a small pot with a plate of burnt tuna on the counter. Though it wasn't his culinary skills, or therefore lack of, that made her stand and stare. The hair he had grown out was pulled back into a pony of four inches, his bare shoulder blades flexed as he moved about, stirring and stretching for seasoning and ingredients.

He stood still, sweatpants low on his hips she could, if she tugged the pants just a little, she his firm buttocks.

She missed seeing his tanned skin in the dim light of their home in the evening or the locks of his blonde hair through her pale fingers. Cocking her head to the side she placed her bag soundlessly on the floor and slipped out of her black pumps dropping back to her short stature, it was time she greeted her husband. With slow precise steps she was behind him, arms around his waist. He stiffened at first but the familiar feel of her skin made him grin before turning around.

Hinata smiled up at him before tip toeing and planting a chaste kiss on his lips but before she pulled away he pulled her chin up to him and licked her lips, on instinct she opened her mouth allowing his tongue access to her mouth.

Two days had been too long with her being kissed by him. Before she knew it or she even realized he lifted her up by cupping her firm ass. Her legs wrapped around him tightly. Naruto led her away from the flaming stove to the kitchen isle, letting her take a seat as he groped her greedily. Hands fondling her breast through the restricted material of her dress and bra with the other hand sneaked under her dress, his long finger hooked the thin waistband of her panties and yanked it so hard she heard it rip causing her to squeal happily into the kiss.

His tongue ran over the roof of her mouth and then over her peppermint and cinnamon tasting tongue which tried to fight for dominance weakly.

Moving his hand from her breast, he felt around for the zipper of her dress before pulling it down. The strapless summer dress fell to her lap, Naruto moved from her mouth, leaving her panting with her swollen lips parted in desperate need for air.

"I missed you," he said as he removed what clothing she had on, sliding her dress off much too slowly for her taste as she unhooked her bra.

Hinata grinned when he took off his sweatpants, showing that he had not been wearing any underwear. His semi-erect penis calling her attention. "I c-can see." She teased taking his penis in hand.

Naruto kissed her neck as she stroked him until he became fully turgid. Which won't be long, her soft palm ran up and down his pulsating member making him moan and groan. His little vixen was quiet skilled when it came to teasing him. A talent he wished mostly she'd express more often.

Hinata smiled as she stroked him when his hand grabbed one of her breasts, his rough fingers squeezing and pinching the nipple before going to the next one while he trailed kisses from her collar bone to her neck, then jaw line then lips once more.

He caught her lower lip between his teeth and bit it slowly before shoving his tongue in her mouth.

Soon after a few strokes of her hand on his pulsating length, on the tips of her fingers she felt his pre-cum on it. Tracing her thumb over the head, right on the pee hole she wiped off a bit.

Naruto smirked before moving a hand from her breasts to her thigh, parting her soft flesh before rubbing two fingers against her lips. She shivered and opened her legs wider. He brushed his finger against her already wet entrance, the sticky liquid made it easy for him to slip the first finger in.

Wiggling the finger inside he let his thumb massage her clitoris, making her hips jerk out to him. He entered a second finger and she gasped into the kiss almost pulling away from it to scream but his mouth covered hers again. Moving his lips against her own whilst his tongue fought with hers for dominance. Moving his two long fingers skillfully within her, he felt her walls tightened around them when he scissored her.

Thrusting her hips forward she whimpered and moaned while he continued his brutal attack that made her want to scream and come at the same time. Naruto ignored her and the painful hard on he sported inserting a third finger and pumping faster in and out of her.

The pressure of her walls almost too much, he rubbed her nub once more biting her tongue in the kiss and fingering her so close to the edge that her hips became frantic in their thrusts, wildly searching for a release.

He pulled from the kiss and bit her shoulder, rubbing his tongue around the spot before sucking on the skin.

"So close," she murmured out throwing her head back when his pumps became harder and faster then slow then faster again. Hinata felt like she would explode at any moment. Her hands were on his shoulders, blunt nails digging as much as they could into his skin almost tearing through it, with loud cries she closed her eyes needing that one last pump before giving her all.

Naruto pressed his mouth to her ear, grinned wickedly before pulling his fingers out and replacing them with his large member causing her to scream loudly and tightened her hold around his waist her hips still moving wildly. She orgasmed instantly but her hips didn't stop, craving more than what his fingers provided. "Thats right, scream for me Hina."

Not able to form a coherent thought she kissed his neck and groaned when he pulled out and in again, slamming so hard she heard his balls smack against her. Hinata yelled loudly begging for him to go faster, go harder. Naruto grinned before silencing her with his mouth and tongue, one hand on he hip while the other gripped as much of her melon as possible, tweaking her pink erect nipple as they made love against the kitchen isle.

The sounds of their bodies smacking together, his penis pulling in and out of her wet canal making an audible sound.

The couple had only been married for a short while but had been together for close to ten years. Ever since they were in middle school they had been in love; without of course the other knowing. Hinata too shy and Naruto too dense, she had gained the courage to confess to him in High School and they had never been apart since then. Heck, if it were up to Naruto they would never leave the apartment or for that matter their bedroom.

He rotated his hips and rammed into her rapidly, the friction created from his penetrations making his pubes rub against her nub which made pulses of pleasure shoot through her. She craved more of him, the heat if their love making radiated of their skins and she felt him hit her pleasure spot deep within her, sending his wife into a wanton sex frenzy. "Yes! More! Kami, give me more!" Hinata bellowed out arching her back and opening her legs wider to give him more access.

Her husband suckled her breast greedily, gently nipping at it whilst lapping it with his tongue.

Cupping her thigh he raised her leg above his board shoulder and palmed her firm ass cheek still thrusting deep into her. She placed a hand on his shoulder and the other tangled in his blonde locks, gripping them tight as her time neared.

Throwing her head back she bit her lip and curled her toes feeling it all become too much. Meanwhile her husband felt similarly, her moist vagina forming a tight glove around him and he felt his balls tighten at the impending release.

Leaning more on his left side and plunging at a new angle he heard her whimper and purr as he made her thrash.

"So fucking tight, babe. God, your so wet!" He growled swiveling his hips in a circular motion, burying his head in her neck nipping at the skin. Tasting the sweat that covered her as a sheen.

Hinata moaned at his feverish thrusts matching each before milking his member, making the juice leak as he pulled out and thrusted back in giving her one last deep plunge in her pleasure spot making her orgasm again only for him to come also. Their juices spilling out each time he pulled out, his rhythm slowing down until he was totally empty and his penis flaccid inside her.

Panting he kissed her jaw and ran his finger over her thigh that was slung over his shoulder. Both of their hearts beating rapidly while they attempted to regain a regular breathing pattern.

Hinata moaned at the slight soreness she felt between her legs and pressed a hand to his sweaty chest. "I missed you too." She admitted grinding against slowly feeling his cock swell inside her again. The soreness nothing in comparison to feeling him, it would be worth it to have him.

He gave her a a grin before slinging the other leg over his shoulder grinding against her as well enjoying her breast meshed against his chest. Growing harder by the second. "I can see." He muttered before kissing her and grabbing hold of both butt cheeks before he began thrusting in to her rhythmically.

Hinata couldn't wait till her next trip.


End file.
